logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Pictures/Trailer Variants
Universal Pictures (first era) 1936–1946 ScreenHunter 159 Jan. 09 12.58.jpg|''Timecop'' (1994) Universal International 1946–1963 Universal Pictures (second era) 1963–1990 Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h26m59s126.png|''An American Tail'' (1986) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h24m38s36.png|''Back to the Future: Part II'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h25m13s131.png|''Back to the Future: Part III'' (1990) This is the End (1996,Trailer).png|This is the End (1996)|link=Universal Studios/Trailer Variants 1990–1997 1990 (75th anniversary logo) Darkman trailer (1990).PNG|''Darkman'' (1990) Kindergarten Cop Trailer.mp4_000008091.jpg|''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) J.C.V.D - Lionheart -1990- - Trailer (HD).mp4 000010066.jpg|''Lionheart'' (1991) Richard Dreyfuss in _Once Around_ 1991 Movie Trailer.mp4_000003333.jpg|''Once Around'' (1991) King Ralph (1991) - Trailer.mp4_000003370.jpg|''King Ralph'' (1991) The Hard Way - Movie Trailer (English).mp4_000003160.jpg|''The Hard Way'' (1991) Career Opportunities (1991) Trailer.mp4_000001333.jpg|''Career Opportunities'' (1991) A Kiss Before Dying (Trailer).mp4_000002166.jpg|''A Kiss Before Dying'' (1991) Backdraft Trailer -HD-.mp4 000028240.jpg|''Backdraft'' (1991) JUNGLE FEVER - Trailer - HQ.mp4_000010880.jpg|''Jungle Fever'' (1991) Problem Child 2 Trailer.mp4_000003136.jpg|''Problem Child 2'' (1991) 1991-1997 vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h26m08s164.png|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) vlcsnap-2012-10-01-05h09m19s123.png|''The Flintstones'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h31m28s48.png|''Babe'' (1995) Universal Pictures (1997) Pko.png|''The Jackal'' (1997) 1997-2012 Maiww.jpg|''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) 180px-Microsoft Office - Powerpoint-logo-62D0DF0DB5-seeklogo.com-1-.gif|''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) Universal 11.jpg|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h33m24s160.png|''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (International, 2000) 10007449 695988887110613 254650396 n.jpg|''Land of the Dead'' (2005) universal_21.jpg|''Children of Men'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-13h21m45s21.png|''Evan Almighty'' (2007) EEFDW.jpg|''Wild Child'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-07h35m25s82.png|''Beethoven's Big Break'' (2008) pn2Wqe5Rea7GN_kH94CsVQ9280.jpg|''The Boat That Rocked'' (International, 2009) Gulf_sign_57348.jpg|''The Boat That Rocked'' (International, 2009, A) Quaker_7.jpg|''The Boat That Rocked'' (International, 2009, B) MLOBE.jpg|''Nanny McPhee Returns'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-16h10m34s158.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) MANDARK VS WORLD.jpg|''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) Teleoko.png|''Paul'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h07m50s252.png|''Hop'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-29-02h21m42s13.png|''Hop'' (2011, A) HistoriKGLOB.png|''Your Highness'' (2011) 1999-2010 FifthLogo.jpg|''Shadow of the Vampire'' (2000) 2012-present 2012 (100th anniversary logo) Universal-snowwhiteandthehuntsman.JPG|''Snow White and the Huntsman'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h34m01s183.png|''Ted'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-11h52m08s255.png|''ParaNorman'' (International, 2012) 1760030421pizapw1417928035.jpg|''Savages'' (2012) 1760030421pizapw1418006992.jpg|''Battleship'' (2012) 9088462940_96f7840478_h.jpg|''Pitch Perfect'' (2012) 1760030421pizapw1418019538.jpg|''Mama'' (2013) 2012-present 1760030421pizapw1417923992.jpg|''Fast & Furious 6 '' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-21h59m12s7.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h40m47s98.png|''2 Guns'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-21h46m07s206.png|''Kick-Ass 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h44m33s25.png|''Riddick'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-03-01-15h19m08s105.png|''Closed Circuit'' (International, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-24-09h26m01s166.png|''Rush'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h21m30s139.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (International, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h43m34s229.png|''47 Ronin'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-27-16h49m56s47.png|''Lone Survivor'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-04h38m33s26.png|''Ride Along'' (2014) Screenshot (255).png|''Endless Love'' (2014) Screenshot (256).png|''Non-Stop'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h21m55s92.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) ScreenHunter 460 Feb. 27 17.18.jpg|''Neighbors'' (2014, A) amillionwaystodieinthewest.PNG|''A Million Ways to Die in the West'' (2014) mrbrownsboysdmovie.PNG|''Mr. Brown's Boys D'Movie'' (2014) thepurgeanarchy.PNG|''The Purge: Anarchy'' (2014) getonup.PNG|''Get on Up'' (2014) lucy 2.PNG|''Lucy'' (2014) As Above, So Below (2014).png|''As Above, So Below'' (2014) dofofof.PNG|''Dumb and Dumber To'' (2014) walkamongtombstone.PNG|''A Walk Among the Tombstone'' (2014) Universal 2014 (Dracula Untold).png|''Dracula Untold'' (2014) unbroken.PNG|''Unbroken'' (2014) General Electric Logosingf.png|''Unfriended'' (2015) General Electric Logosing.png|''Unfriended'' (2015, A) 15872673885_3191a2ca5c_h.jpg|''Pitch Perfect 2'' (2015) 15881904545_ca80b1760f_h.jpg|''Jurassic World'' (2015) 15773895251_7151782840_h.jpg|''Minions'' (2015) Ted2.png|''Ted 2'' (2015) Ted2_1.png|''Ted 2'' (2015, A) MoshiCh.jpg|''Crimson Peak'' (2015) Print logo variations 1963-1997 1990-1997 ScreenHunter_347 Feb. 09 17.35.jpg|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) ScreenHunter_342 Feb. 09 13.18.jpg|''The Flintstones''(1994) 1997-2013 ScreenHunter 339 Feb. 09 12.56.jpg|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) ScreenHunter 354 Feb. 10 15.43.jpg|''Mamma Mia '' (2008) ScreenHunter 355 Feb. 10 15.45.jpg|''Hellboy: The Golden Army'' (2008) ScreenHunter 309 Feb. 08 14.45.jpg|''Despicable Me'' (2010) ScreenHunter 351 Feb. 09 22.14.jpg|''Paul'' (2011) ScreenHunter 348 Feb. 09 19.53.jpg|''Hop'' (2011) ScreenHunter 304 Feb. 08 14.00.jpg|''The Lorax'' (2012) All_Is_Lost_trailer_variant_(International,_2013).png|''All Is Lost'' (International, 2013) Oldboy_trailer_variant_(International,_2013).png|''Oldboy'' (International, 2013) 2012-present 2012 (100th anniversary logo) ScreenHunter 317 Feb. 09 09.57.jpg|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) 2012-present ScreenHunter 325 Feb. 09 10.22.jpg|''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) Last_Vegas_trailer_variant_(International,_2013).png|''Last Vegas'' (International, 2013) ScreenHunter 458 Feb. 26 13.43.jpg|''Neighbors'' (2014) Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:NBCUniversal Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:1912 Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Comcast Corporation